A wide variety microwavable food products are presently known. The ones of particular concern to the present invention are those in which the construction is used to pop microwavable popcorn. In general, the related consumer product is a package which includes a popcorn charge. In use, the package including the unpopped popcorn charge is positioned appropriately in a microwavable oven and is exposed to microwave energy. During the microwave process, the popcorn is popped.
Particular arrangements to which the present invention relate, are those in which the package is a flexible bag or pouch, which expands during the popping process. Expandable bag arrangements are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,826; 4,691,374; 5,081,330; 5,044,777; 5,195,829; and 5,302,790, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Each of the patents listed in this paragraph has been assigned to Golden Valley Microwave Foods, Inc. of Edina, Minn., the assignee of the present application.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,777, certain characteristics of desirable conventional microwavable popcorn packaging are apparent. First, the bags are generally provided in a configuration wherein side gussets are used to separate the internal volume of the bag into first and second "tubes". When the arrangement is filled, generally the popcorn charge is placed in one of the two "tubes" and is substantially retained therein, prior to popping. This is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,777, FIG. 3.
Also, in general the popcorn charge is positioned in a center portion (typically about one-third) of the arrangement. For many arrangements, during storage the packaging arrangement is folded into a "trifold" configuration. This is apparent from the drawings and descriptions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,777 and 5,195,829; and it is specifically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,826, FIG. 5, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,374, FIGS. 3A and 14.
In some instances, it has been found that the positioning of the popcorn charge substantially in one of two tubes, and substantially only in a central portion of that tube, especially in association with a microwave interactive material or susceptor positioned in close proximity, leads to preferred characteristics of popping. This is referenced generally in the patents identified above, and specifically in connection with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,826 and 4,691,374. Herein when it is said that the popcorn charge is "substantially only" in a location, it is meant that preferably at least 80% and more preferably at least 90-95% by weight, (and most preferably essentially all) of the charge (popcorn, fat, etc.) is at the stated location.
The present invention relates to improvements in conventional microwave popcorn packaging.